


Proper Dose

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [104]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Boyfriends, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Huntbastian, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kids, Klaine, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, Surrogacy, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Hunter puts his marriage on the line when it comes to doing a favor for their friends.One-shot based on the song Proper Dose by The Story So Far.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Original Male Character, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Proper Dose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Hunter, are you sure you're going to be able to do this for us? I mean with your previous pregnancies it drained the life out of you." Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure. I will do this for you two since you guys are my best friends. I would do anything for you guys." Hunter reassured his friends and watched them both smile at each other.

"Alright, well we'll make the appointment later then?" Blaine asked.

"Fine by me. You?" Hunter asked, turning to face his husband.

"Whatever Hunter." Tyler sighed, sounding disappointed.

"Okay. Once again thank you so much Hunter. This means a lot to us. I mean it's really gonna help Kurtget over this whole miscarriage thing." Blaine said as they stood up and hugged again.

"No problem, it makes me happy knowing I can help." Hunter said, getting a smile in return. "How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?" 

"Sure." They all buzz in agreement, all except Tyler.

"You coming babe?" Hunter, reaching his husband’s hand.

"No, I'm not hungry." He said, turning himself away from Hunter and walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Hunter felt his heart ache a bit. Tyler seemed mad at him but he didn't know why.

So, the three of them walked together to the restaurant and Hunter eagerly waited for Tyler to show up but he never did. Sebastian ended up meeting them there after his evening class and was happy to hear of the news.

Once they were done with eating, Hunter facetimed his mom so he could talk to his kids, who were spending two weeks in Ohio with their grandparents. 

Ava, was their oldest. She was six and is quite the brainiac. She'll tell you everything and anything about something. She was so smart and Hunter knew she got his brains and was so proud of her for all she’s accomplished at such a young age.

Then there was Ethan, their four year old little monster. He was too much to handle. He wants everything all the time and was always so hyper he for sure got that from his father because Hunter was never hyper.

But anyways, he loved his kids so much and when they left to go visit their nana and poppa, Hunter cried like a baby for the first few days because he missed them so much but soon relished in the fact that he had alone time with his husband.

"HI MOMMA!” Hunter smiled as the two tried to fit their faces into the tiny camera.

"Hi babies! What are you doing?" He asked, smiling at them.

"Nothing." Ava answered.

"Momma, when are you and daddy coming to get us?" She asked.

"Soon baby. A few more days and we'll be there to bring you two home, okay?" She nodded and little Ethan was trying to shove his face next to hers so he could see his momma too. "Are you and your brother being good for nana and poppa?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Ethan sniffled, showing his toothless grin.

Hunter talked with his kids for a few more minutes then they got called for dinner by their nana so they had to go.

"Bye babies. I love you." He tells them and blows them both a kiss while they do the same and wave to him. Hunter waved back before hanging up and joining his friends as they left the restaurant. 

They all parted ways going back home and when Hunter walked back into his apartment, it was dark. He figured his husband was most likely in bed so he just decided to shower before getting into bed as well.

Hunter had tried snuggling with Tyler but still something was wrong with him.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Hunter asked and Tyler huffed, moving away from Hunter’s reach.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired Hunter." He said and turned to face the other way.

“Okay.” Hunter sadly sighed. He tried to get comfortable but felt so uncomfortable all night not having his husband's arms around him like usual.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

"I don't see what the big deal is Tyler?! We're doing this to help our friends out." Hunter yelled from where he was pacing back and forth. He was having yet another argument with his husband about this whole baby drama. 

"It is a big deal Hunter because you're not the same when you're pregnant. You change.” Tyler admits and his face softens a bit. “I don't like it when you change. I like the same old Hunter that I fell in love with. It's almost as if the pregnancy possesses you to be someone else. You become very depressed and upset all the time. Remember when you first got pregnant with Ava? You were miserable all the time. Then when you were pregnant with Ethan, you wanted nothing to do with Ava. Almost as if you were neglecting her. It was to a point Hunter where she never wanted to be around you anymore and would always come crying to me about it.” 

It broke Hunter’s heart because he remembered that time. It was the darkest time of his life. He never wanted to neglect any of his kids but Tyler was right, the postpartum depression just overpowers him and changes him in ways he doesn’t like.

But it was too late now because he already signed the papers and had an appointment tomorrow morning. If he decided to not do this for Kurt and Blaine, they'd probably never talk to him again because he was their last bit of hope for having kids.

"Look Hunter, all I'm saying is that if you stick with this pregnancy, I don't know if I can stand to see you go through all those hardships again." Tyler said and sat down, running his hands through his hair. 

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I mean that if you really wanna do this...I'm not going to support you." He said sternly.

"What?" Hunter’s voice cracked as if it had no more sound left.

"I'm sorry. But I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with the person you become when you're pregnant. I don't want to see my kids upset either, that's why I'm taking them with me and leaving." Tyler got up and started making his way to their bedroom where he had a bag packed and ready to go for himself and their kids.

At that moment, Hunter felt his heart be ripped out of his chest and shatter into a million tiny pieces that have no way of being put back together.

"Tyler no! You can't leave! You can't take my kids! No I'm not letting you!" Hunter watched in terror as his husband gathered his things and began to make his way out of their apartment, calling out for the kids. 

"I'm sorry Hunter, It's for our own good. I'll always love you and will never stop loving you but this is just too much to handle right now." He supplied and gave Hunter one last kiss before retrieving their children.

Hunter just stood there and watched his two babies come over wearing their jackets, each having a book bag packed, confused about what’s even going on.

"Say bye to momma kids." Tyler told them.

Hunter quickly wiped my tears so they wouldn't see him crying and held his arms out for his babies. 

"Bye momma!" Ethan wrapped his little arms around Hunter’s neck and squeezed him as hard as he could. "Bye baby. I love you so much and I'll see you soon. I promise." Hunter told him and kissed his side. 

After Ethan, Hunter pulled his daughter into a hug and tried to hold it together for her. "Ava, my sweet angel. Momma's sorry for ever being mean to you. I want you to know that. You and your brother are gonna stay with daddy for a bit. But I love you so much. I love you both so much and will never ever hurt you. Momma will always be here to protect you." Hunter cried into her hair, regretting everything he’s ever done wrong to them. "Give momma a kiss."

Both kids gave Hunter a kiss and he wiped his tears again as they said goodbye once more. 

"Bye momma!" Ava sadly smiled before taking Tyler’s hand as they began to walk down the hall.

"Bye baby. I love you!" He called her.

"I love you too." She shouted back and went with her father as the elevator arrived on their floor.

Hunter didn’t chase after them, he didn’t have the strength to do it. He just watched his husband take away his kids just like that, and they were gone.

He closed the front door and slid to the ground, crying into his hands knowing he fucked up somehow. He didn’t understand why doing a good deed for their friends would come to this but it has and it was awful. 

He cried for his kids. He cried for Tyler. He cried for Kurt and Blaine. And he cried for the baby that will be growing inside of him. Nothing seemed right and he felt as though all the happiness in the world just vanished and he was left with nothing. 

That night, he got no sleep. He couldn't sleep. He was alone in a huge apartment that used to be filled with love and laughter, and was now filled with guilt and shame.

How could Tyler just leave him? And take his kids?

He was so disgusted with Tyler. He thought they actually loved each other but apparently not, it was all an act.

How could his life have gotten so bad in just a matter of weeks?

Hunter just hoped it would get better from here. If not for him, then for his kids. 

**-Six Months Later-**

Hunter was six months pregnant and he hasn't seen Tyler since then, really. Only when he drops off the kids at times but he makes sure he’s out of there in seconds, sometimes just leaving them at the doorstep not even waiting for Hunter to answer.

Well, Hunter had his kids over again and they just left so now he was home by himself once again. But thankfully, Sebastian was coming over to keep him some company and hopefully get him out of this funk he’s been in. 

Hunter decided to make some food for them so it would be ready by the time Sebastian showed up.

Sometimes Kurt and Blaine would stop by making sure he was taking care of himself and the baby. Usually they come two to three times a week. They have every right to come over and make sure their baby is healthy inside of him. They come to all the ultrasounds and have been supplying Hunter with stuff to repay him for doing this for them.

Having just finished preparing dinner, Hunter heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it.

"Hey Hunter!" Sebastian smiled and walked inside the once warm and cozy home.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked as Sebastian gave him a quick hug, being careful of his belly.

"I'm good! I can see you're holding up pretty well. You look amazing! And you're glowing!" He added making Hunter’s heart swell a bit.

"Thank you.” Hunter replied and knew he was blushing so he just turned around and headed towards the kitchen. "Come on I have food ready." 

"Oh no Hunter. I can't eat." Bas supplied but followed his friend anyway.

"Oh shut it. I insist." 

They sat at the table and Hunter served him before serving himself then they ate. They had a nice meal and when they were done the mail came through the slot. It was later than usual today but Hunter just went to go retrieve it anyway.

Hunter went to go grab it and saw a letter from an attorney. His eyebrow arched as opened it up and inside were divorce papers as well custody papers, from Tyler.

His heart sank. 

His entire world around him was paralyzed of movement. He suddenly forgot how to breathe and almost passed out on the ground. But Sebastian caught him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, trying to take a glimpse at the papers Hunter had a death grip on.

He couldn't speak. His brain would not function or process words to come out of his mouth but he tried. "I-I-I...Tyler….he wants a divorce." He managed to get out. "And he w-wants custody of m-m-my k-k-ids." Hunter cried harder. He can't lose his kids. Tyler couldn’t take his babies away from him forever, could he? "What am I gonna do? How the hell did this happen?" He cried and felt length arms wrap around him so he turned and cried into his best friend’s chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Hunter. It'll all be okay." Sebastian warmly supplied and rubbed Hunter’s back as he sobbed into his sweatshirt.

Hunter sniffled and moved his head so that he was looking up at Sebastian. Their eyes met and a small smile formed on his face as their lips moved closer together, eventually closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss. 

Sebastian deepened the kiss but Hunter backed away, causing a look of sadness to form on his face.

"Sorry. I just thought I..." Hunter cut him off with another kiss, this time it was meaningful and slow and full of love. 

When they broke apart again, Sebastian hugged his friend even tighter. "We're gonna get through this, Hunter.” He told him and they kissed once more before 

Taking themselves into the living room to relax.

**\---**

The court date came and at this point the divorce was half way through being officiated. But Hunter went for his kids. He was going to do whatever it takes to get them back.

"Mr. Clarington, do you feel it is necessary for Mr. Redeso to keep your kids from you with your emotionally distraught lifestyle?" The judge asked.

"I feel I should see my kids more often than what I do. I held them inside of me for nine months and birthed them. I have a right to see my kids. And they have a right to be with their mother." Hunter told him already getting emotional. He was just about nine months along now and just about ready to pop but made sure he was here to fight for his kids.

"And do you, Mr. Redeso, feel Mr. Clarington should be with your kids more than what it is now?" He asked him.

"Your honor, with all due respect, Hunter does not act normal when he's pregnant. Like how people suffer with postpartum depression during or after their pregnancy, Hunter experiences something related to that but deeper." He informed the judge.

"Please explain further." The judge issued.

"You see when he was pregnant with our daughter, Ava, he had such bad insomnia and lost all his energy, he never wanted to eat, and didn't even want to touch her or be near her. He would get irritated easily and it broke my heart seeing him that way. It wasn't until when Ava was three months old, he held her for the first time since she was born. Three months without having your mother hold you and feed you. But it went away and he was back to normal until he got pregnant with our son Ethen. He never even did anything with Ava. As if he was neglecting her. She never wanted to be around him or near him. When Hunter would spend more time with Ethan, Ava would come crying to me and I felt so bad. I tried to explain to her that when babies are little they need a lot of attention, but she didn't understand why her momma didn't love her anymore." He explained and Hunter sat there with tears streaming down his cheeks as memories of that time in his life came rushing back to him. "Plus, he's always working many hours every week, and I was working two jobs but left one because I had to care for our kids." 

That was a lie, but the more he spoke the more flashbacks Hunter had and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

"I see. Mr. Clarington, you will be given two days a week to see or visit your kids. Every other week and every other holiday you will get to spend with them." The judge had decided.

Hunter accepted the offer and that was it. Sebastian drove me home. 

And that night, his water broke. Hunter was scared for the outcome but tried to remain as calm as possible.

Kurt and Blaine met them at the hospital and were so excited to finally be meeting their baby after waiting all those months. Their son or daughter was on their way.

This was gonna be something.

**\---**

"Big push Hunter!" 

Hunter held Sebastian and Blaine’s hand as he pushed down and felt the baby squeezing its way out of him.

"Good. Heads out! I need you to pant no, Hunter. Don’t push, I don’t want you to tear." His doctor said.

"Just breathe Hunter. You're doing so good." Sebastian supplied, holding Hunter’s shoulder as he was panting.

"You're doing great Dev. The baby's almost here." Blaine added, rubbing his hand.

Kurt was holding his leg up as well as a nurse who stood on the other side.

"You’re gonna feel lots of burning Hunter, just breathe through it okay?" Hunter nods and continues to take labored breaths while trying to work through the intense sensation. “Okay, baby doesn't have the cord wrapped around the neck so you're able to push but push very gently. Almost like grunting." She said.

Hunter grunted like she said and slowly but surely the baby was coming more and more.

"Blow and push again."

"Ow! Someone...just gimme....HAND!!" He shouted and Sebastian gripped his hand in mine and I felt secure and safe again with him.

"One more big push Hunter!" 

Hunter pushed letting out a high pitched scream, feeling the baby leave his body and enter the world.

"It's a girl!" His doctor happily announced, holding up the baby for everyone to see.

She cleaned her up and Kurt cut her cord, as he and Blaine followed to where she was weighed and measured across the room.

Hunter couldn't believe it at first, but then everything started to kick in and he began to cry but Sebastian quickly covered his face so Kurt or Blaine wouldn't notice.

"Shh, shh, shh it's ok Hunter. We'll get our chance soon baby. Shh just relax. It's all gonna be ok babe. I promise." He said, kissing Hunter’s forehead.

"Ok." Hunter whispered back and shook his head, sniffling a bit.

Sebastian didn’t know the person Hunter became when he’s pregnant. He hasn't lived with it and experienced it so he doesn't want to put him through what Tyler and the kids went through. It would kill Hunter to see him hurt more people that he loves.

Hunter was released from the hospital a few days later and his kids came to visit. He was a little weak and had a small belly but he just wanted to see his kids and rest.

They came running up the stairs and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi baby! How are you?" Hunter asked, beaming with joy when he saw them.

"I'm good. I missed you momma." Ava said and hugged him.

"I missed you too. I missed both of you." He adds and kisses his babies.

"Why don’ we saws you anmore momma?" Ethan asked.

"It's hard to explain baby. But just that I don't see you doesn't mean I love you any less." Hunter tells him while holding his son close.

Sebastian walked in and smiled at his boyfriend.

Hunter was so drained from giving birth just a few days ago, he just laid in bed with his kids and fell with them in his arms, something he’s missed so much these last few months. Finally feeling like they were a real family again.


End file.
